It's all I want
by Shootingstarlz
Summary: What if after Nnoitra "kills" Grimmjow he wakes up with no recollection of who he is! Mature themes later but for all those who love and daydream about the King. DISCLAIMER:I don't own Bleach or any of the characters!
1. Intro

It's all I want.

I can't.

Ha

I can't express my thoughts into words.

They're not simply letters anymore. They've evolved into swirls and lines. Blurred. No longer concrete and restrained to the symbols of the English formula. I think in gradient and slants, strikes and slashes; outside of the dictionary and onto the pen resting on paper.

Half-lidded windows to our souls, caging in a line here…a curve there. The slope of his cheekbones, ever so slowly pointing down a regal nose that overhangs a thin-lipped mouth that can so very easily rip open to reveal blindingly white knives, pointed to a T. His jaw is open impossibly wide in a grin, a challenge to anyone and everyone he is not the King. Broad shoulders, holding up his world, are thrown back, the blades of his shoulders almost but not quite touching. Down and down a curve, a white line arches back meeting with square hips that thrust forward.

Color.

Cerulean.

The sky on a clear, crisp winter day, captured. Cold and distant drench his locks that drip then pool in his eyes. That ferocious, unforgiving wind that rips the warmth from every living being roars behind two waning moons that stare off towards the heavens-the only entity that has yet to feel claws and fangs, hear snarls then cackles, and see the King.

His knives retract and lips once again form a line. Solid. There is no wavering in the hand that drew this mouth. Two thin dashes, fangs in their own right, furrow down to frame a stray lock that has lazily draped itself across it's throne. He waits for the barren landscape to provide a breeze that will correct the unruly follicles while the sun sheds it's final rays before finally departing. _Good riddance. The imagination is much more active and…_he blinks, the curtains pull back to reveal a predatory grin…_entertaining when that is gone. _Taking one final breath, lungs expanding to reveal a chest riddled with lines and curves-the pale king of these scars draped across this tanned expanse of skin in a thick jagged mark that lies from the top of one shoulder down to the opposite hip- the solitary ruler exhales, takes one step onto the dusty ground…and…vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright alright alright, sorry not sorry for the weird intro. I needed to get words on the paperscreen/keyboard and when thinking this image just popped into my head and wouldn't leave and here it is! I'm totally open to comments and constructive feedback and please review because getting a story off the ground takes a lot and every word y'all leave counts! **

**I'll try to update weekly because I'll be done with finals soon~~~~~ *\(^.^)/***


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Ya made it to the first chapter! Meaning the intro didn't drive y'all away, thankyasomuch! This is longer than the intro (duh) but um please review and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dust. Fucking. Everywhere.<p>

It muffled the already bleak landscape, blurring the dark horizon in the moonless night. Not that the streak of white and light blue cared, the stars above-

_Damn them. Always looking down on me._

-provided all the light needed for a bit of cat and mouse. Life relied too much on sight, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques took pleasure in pointing it out.

He halted. A cape of dust billowed around his dark form. Stray locks whipped around his angular face, but dark and hard glinted determination and death in his eyes, not a twitch as a sudden gust of wind ripped away the remnants of his dust cover. It didn't matter, no living being here had eyes nearly good enough to see him. The end was staring them flat in the face, right under their noses, and they had no idea.

Oh he was so close now, so close to sinking his claws into their hides, tearing into their flesh with his fangs, and drinking their life one red gulp at a time that his mouth began to salivate. One by one his teeth were unsheathed as a grin grew over his face. Joints, in perfect harmony, slowly bent as the King shrank to the floor, his floor. Eyes always focused on his prey in the distance with deadly accuracy. Just when his knees were about to graze the ground, back arched and lean body low to the ground, he sprang. Leaving the tiniest puff of dust in his wake as he shot straight as an arrow toward the herd.

A blast of wind like a punch to the face and a train of dust was all they felt and saw. Now gusts of wind weren't unusual, but the hurricane force that tore straight through and past their group had them all paralyzed. Scarecrows, nailed to their position, unable to even flinch. Their eyes, previously dull and unfocused, now wide and bright rotated deep in their sockets as they tried not to breathe and looked for something. Anything.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Black.

_Perfect._

Now on the other side of them, Grimmjow was practically strolling as one at a time long legs stretched out in front of his slightly hunched figure, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he watched his mindless prey begin to realize just what presence they were in. Unconsciously their bodies knew they had no chance at escape, at life, at another tomorrow so they just stood like petrified trees shaking in the wind. Except there was no wind now and their trembling only heating up his blood even further. But he wouldn't have any of their antics; there was no reward in prey that just laid their worthless selves out before him on a silver platter.

In.

Out.

Eyes never leaving the pack, he drew air in and pulled a single hand up and out of his pocket until it was raised well passed his spiked hair as he crouched slightly.

With a maniacal cackle, he rammed his fist down to the ground, eyes ablaze.

It was like a crack of lightning, they bolted. The shock of sound snapping them from their shackles, the instinct for flight flooded every vessel and cell in their bodies. The few who were lucky enough to be facing in Grimmjow's general direction saw nothing but sand one second, then a skyscraper the next as dust shot straight up towards the stars as a testament to how not even the heavens were safe from this panther.

Gimmjow exhaled, still crouched with his fist pressed at the bottom of the crater he just created. Even the ground beneath his feet was subject to his whim. Agonizingly slowly he rose and stared up at the lip of his new bowl.

_A bath fit for a King _he mused_._

He rolled his shoulder back, a reward for it's performance just now, and angled his neck to the side listening to the muffled steps of his prey as they ran farther and farther away.

_They scattered…fools._

They were indeed stupid creatures, as if splitting up would distract their pursuer and somehow increase their chances of survival. They would soon learn and see with their very own eyes the error of their ways.

Grimmjow crouched once again, legs compressing, winding up long white springs. A few strands of stray hair fell into his never wavering eyes. He breathed in sharp and quick, eyes widening in excitement, and

_Boom_

Shot. Straight. Up.

Higher than even the tower of smoke he had created. Within a fraction of a second he had located his prey; three to the left, four to the right, and six straight in front of him, all sprinting away with everything their worthless forms had. The last group had gained the most ground and now had the greatest distance from their attacker.

_Bingo._

As his momentum slowed, he brought his legs up towards his chest; another loaded spring, and kicked against the air around him as if it were solid rock. Arms pressed to his sides, legs locked, and hair whipping around his hair, a missile launched itself at the farthest group.

In this landscape there was no hiding, avoiding danger and death required distance as its only lifeline, so the life here had adapted for speed and Grimm had to give them some credit as he shot straight towards them.

_But not fast enough._

He grinned. He was gaining, their backsides becoming clearer as he neared. He could now smell the panic, fear, and adrenaline coursing through their bodies.

_Three_-He overcame the pathetic straggler of the group.

_Two_-He was past them.

_One..._Thud.

He landed directly in their path with a calculated flip, facing away and landing on his feet as always. The group, just now realizing their pursuer was no longer behind them, screeched to a halt, kicking up a cloud of dust that blew past the feline's hair. He turned his head, ever so slowly. They hardly breathed. A single drop of perspiration rolled down and off the tip of one of their noses. Just as it hit the ground with the tiniest plip, the Jeagerjaques flashed them all a deathly grin, teeth gleaming in the starlight, and vanished to only appear right in front of the far left individual. Time slowed as he grabbed its face while still moving forward, then it sped back up as he let out a snarl and flung the poor creature towards the horizon.

The now five individuals were paralyzed, one moment one of their own was here and the next replaced by death itself, one arm still outstretched towards the horizon. None knew what had just happened, only that not even distance could save them today, not that any of them had enough time to think this as the panther disappeared once again. A streak of white to the right and then there were four left, with a few footprints in the sand as the only testament to its existence. Then with a graceful twist with one foot, bringing the other up and around, Grimmjow roundhouse kicked the third individual out of existence.

_Three left, perfect._

The king desired no more and no less for his meal and instantly leapt up towards the fourth individual, legs curled up to his chest, and flipped forward so that his outstretched foot caught hold of its face and slammed it to the ground. Instantly killing it. He pushed up off the ground again into a long backwards summersault to land on the fifth individual's back and slit the creatures throat before it even saw the King jump.

_Last one_ he purred in his mind. Unfortunately though, even for Grimm, some amount of time has to pass while working through five opponents and the sixth individual had taken those few seconds since the killing spree had begun to run for it.

_Interesting._

Normally they would still be paralyzed at this point, their brains far too slow to keep up with his speed.

_Must be pure instinct._

Another grin.

_Ha_,_ doesn't even know what it's doing then. _

He brought one hand up to his mouth to lick a single drop of blood from his claws. A chill went down his spine as the taste of blood hit his extended tongue. Taking in a breath he flung the rest of the blood off with a flick of his wrist to the ground and began to stalk after the final one. His last victim, oh, he would savor this one. He would honor this one's life by bathing in its blood. Now he was sprinting, long legs extended and arms reaching for more with each step. Within moments he was back on its trail and gaining fast.

He was _five_ seconds away from reaching out, grabbing its hide with his claws, and dragging its sorry ass to the ground. _Four_ more strides until its blood would be splattered. _Three_ more breaths until it had taken its last. _Two_ more meters until he could feast. _One_ more victim to add to his collection, Grimmjow prepared to launch, tensing his two eyes-

_Wait._

_Eyes?_

He dug his feet to the ground and skidded to a halt, his own mind whirring as he realized he was no longer staring at the rump of this creature but instead it's two unblinking, electric yellow eyes that were fixed dead into his icy blue.

_The fuck is this shit?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's 1500 words right there. What's happening right now will make sense in the next chapter. Cuz after all, I did say this would be Grimm after Nnoitra knocks him out and yet here he is obviously not after he's down for the count...weird right? ;P Stay tuned to find out! <strong>

**PS-please review~ this is my first fan fiction ever and I feel like I'm stumbling around in a dark room :'D just a few words would make my world 3**


End file.
